You Found Me
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: AU Jennifer is the loner while Wally is the jock. School is almost to an end...Will Jennifer admit her feelings to Wally before it's too late? ONESHOT JINXxFLASH plz review!


**HI! I'm back with a songfic about Jinx and Kid Flash. I was debating on whether I should write about Jinx-Flash or Speedy-Argent. And I was searching through my friend's MP3 player and I found this perfect song. So here ya go and review! This uses the song 'Miracle' by Cascada!**

You Found Me

Beyond the crowds of jocks and cheerleaders, there is one pink-haired vixen sitting on her own attentively watching one of the jocks. Being from East India, Jennifer Malory Bauer was never included by any of her peers. In their point of view all she was an outsider, a wanna be. Nothing fit to be their level.

However there was one person who did notice her. This person went by the name of Wallace West, the top athlete runner. When Jennifer hanged out with the 'Wrong doers', he was the one who talked her out of it. Nevertheless, he went back to his fame with all the other jocks. Richard Grayson was the basketball pro and the heart throb of all the girls. There was Victor Stone, football jock and the boyfriend of the intimidating cheerleader Karen Beecher. Garfield Logan, volleyball sweetheart and the boyfriend of emotionless Rachel Roth. There also were Roy Harper, pro archer and Garth Johnson, athlete swimmer. Finally there was Kory Anders, head captain of the cheerleading team and the attention of all the guys of Gotham High.

_**Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you**_

Whenever Wallace or Wally called by his friends passed Jennifer there was always a twinge of regret in his eyes. Today was the last day of senior high at Gotham High, and she was going to confront Wally West about her feelings before it was too late.

Once Jennifer saw Wally finish hugging and saying good bye to his gang and him leaving into the corridor, she quickly gathered her books, put them into her bag, and ran after him.

_**I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me**_

"WALLY!" exclaimed Jennifer through the halls, echoing to its fullest. He turned around and saw the pink-haired vixen running in his direction.

"Jinx?" questioned Wally using the name he gave her. Jennifer felt her heart beat faster when he said her name. _'I am going to tell him today, no matter what," she thought._

"I have something to tell you," Jennifer looked at him warily which earned her a cocked eyebrow of Wally. "I wanted to tell you this for a long time but was never given the chance."

"Jinx, you know you could tell me anything..."

**_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_**

I need a miracle...

"Flash...I..." unable to continue Jennifer looked away tears in her eyes. Wally took this as an advantage, turned her head and looked into her pink eyes. He leant forward and savored her lips with hers. After few minutes of exploring one's another mouths, they pulled apart, looking into their eyes.

"Jen I love you," Wally said meaning every word he just said.

"Wally I love you damn so much. Please don't leave me." Jennifer went into his embrace and walked out the school. From that moment on, the world would know that Wallace West and Jennifer Malory Bauer were a match made in heaven...

**That's it! Finally I am able to write something happy and sappy! lol! Plz review as this is my first attempt at Kid Flash and Jinx. My next oneshot would be most likely about Speedy and Argent!  
And oh I would be updating Between Enemies, Loves and Best Friends next week!**

**For those who don't know about that fic, plz read and review every single chapter plz and thnx!**

**BYE!**


End file.
